The Truth Behind the Gate
by Teri
Summary: Stargate SG-1 is an imaginative story, but just whose imagination is responsible? Crossover with MacGyver. Complete


There is a mention in the notes about the status of an actor for season nine. **If you don't want to know, skip the notes**, although honestly I don't imagine many people have managed to avoid the news even if they wanted to do so.

* * *

* * *

As many of you know by now RDA (aka Jack), won't be around much for the next season of Stargate. Of course, for many including me that will SERIOUSLY detract from the show. I am sure I will keep watching, but I doubt it will continue to be "can't miss" television.

So, I started to think about what would happen to Jack if he left the SGC and how the Stargate wouldn't exist anymore for many Jack fans. This odd tale is the result.

As always, I am not associated with the owners or creators of either MacGyver or Stargate.

I hope you enjoy . . .

_Please tell me what you think? This is how Teri ended Stargate._

* * *

The Truth Behind the Gate  
by Teri

Jack was sitting in his office. It was hard to belief how much had happened these last nine years or so. He and Daniel along with Feretti and Kalwasky were the first people through the Stargate in centuries, well so they thought at the time. He walked on his first, but by far not his last alien planet. He retired again only to be reactivated a year later and for the last eight years he served with Hammond, Daniel, Carter, Teal'c, Fraiser, and some of the best darn people on the planet. What a trip?

Now he was stuck behind a desk, a General. Carter was cutting back her time, she was getting married and wanted the chance to try to start a family. Teal'c was spending more and more time with Ishta and the Jaffa rebellion. Daniel it seemed was working on carving a new path for himself, never having been exactly the same as he was before he ascended. Fraiser was dead and Hammond was at the Pentagon. Cassie was going off to college, Notre Dame in Indiana, some 1,150 miles from Colorado Springs, but less than 600 from his cabin in Minnesota and only 92 miles from Chicago.

It was time to get while the getting was good. He was tired, knew his presence would make things harder for Carter, and he wanted to be a little closer to Cassie, perhaps even get in some fishing and hockey.

After all, most college freshmen didn't have to worry if the NID were in their six, but then he had heard that a certain Chicago born, Minnesota bred, Asquard created young man would be attending the same college. Purely coincidental he had been assured; not that he believed it.

General Jack O'Neill finished his resignation letter and request for retirement. He had wondered if they would believe it since this was only the fourth or was it fifth retirement request he had submitted in the last decade. He would tell the team in the morning about his plans to retire and move back to Chicago to be closer to his cabin and Cassie. He'd tell the rest of the Command when the request was approved.

Jack went home surer than ever that he made the right choice. He grabbed some left over pizza before climbing onto his roof and beginning work on position his telescope. He didn't mind that it was cold and snowy. It made the air feel crisp and it seemed the stars twinkled just a little brighter.

After a while, he started to feel a little indigestion and swore that he needed to stop eating left over team night pizza. The indigestion he was feeling hadn't gone away and after being on the roof a few hours he felt a tightening in his chest, but ignored it. However, the pain got worse and he started to sweat even though he felt cold and a little nauseous. He tried to stand-up, realizing that something was wrong, more than indigestion, but stumbled, falling right off of his roof and on to the cold ground below . . .

Jack opened his eyes and stared at two familiar faces.

They looked relieved to see that he finally had woken-up. There was an older man bald, but friendly looking and a young man with dark hair and worried  
eyes. He felt himself struggle to clear his mind. He couldn't figure out where he was. He was sitting, no lying on something, a cold floor that felt like ice. He looked at the young man, "Daniel?"

The younger man looked at the bald man for a moment before he reached forward to help him sit up. "No, it's SAM."

"Sam?" He questioned for a moment as a vague image of a blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes jumped in his mind.

"Yeah, Dad." Sam looked on with worry.

"Dad?" He questioned again.

The bald man, Hammond? spoke this time, "I think that Hockey puck hit a little too hard. Sam, we need to get him off the ice."

They helped him stand up and moved him to a bench next to the frozen lake.

As he started to get his bearings back he knew where he was, who he was, and who the fellows were. He shook his head trying to put all of the memories back where they belonged.

"What's the date?"

"1995"

"Do you know your name?"

"Yeah, Pete, I do. Name's MacGyver," he smiled.

Both of the other men looked relieved that he seemed to be doing okay.

"We should get you to a doctor, Mac," Pete told him.

Mac waived him off, "I'm fine. I was just a little confused. I had the weirdest dream while I was out cold. I was this Air Force Colonel, well eventually General, and we traveled to other words through this big circle that seemed to be Egyptian in origin and it was called . . . "

"A Stargate," Sam interrupted him laughing.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Mac asked amazed.

"Because Dad, you and I went to see that movie last night. You really enjoyed it, except you thought that the Colonel would have been better if he had more of a sense of humor."

"Right, Colonel O'Neil, one 'L', no sense of humor." He grinned at his son, "I was right it did play better with a sense of humor."

* * *

(I thought this was Newhart-esque if you are familiar with the ending of that show.)

Hope you liked it.

Teri  
03/01/05


End file.
